


Insatiable

by raefill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Levi is a walking contradiction.Eren is so in love with him.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Brea](https://gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars.tumblr.com/) and [Kahl](https://kahleniel.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this for me.

The light from the television flickers over Levi’s hip bones in patterns that Eren can’t seem to resist tracing with his fingers. He’s lost track of what’s happening on the small screen at the end of his bed, more focused on the sound of Levi’s breathing where he’s pillowed his head on his chest. Every now and again it’ll hitch, sometimes from Eren’s ministrations, sometimes from whatever is happening in the audiobook Levi is listening to through his headphones. 

He lets his fingers wander, smiling a little when Levi’s stomach jumps away from the soft brush of skin on skin. Eren circles his navel, then continues following a line up to just below his sternum and retraces his path back down again. A few more minutes of this and he’s settled on just running his fingers over Levi’s stomach where it dips just a little. Eren’s always considered Levi’s belly button kind of cute. It’s small, more of a line than a circle, really. Eren knows that if he were to dip his finger into it then Levi would squirm and pretend not to be ticklish. Instead, he lets his pinky drag a little over the skin just to see Levi’s abs twitch.

He eventually leaves Levi’s belly button alone, drifting down to the soft, fine, hair that trails down to Levi’s cock. He’s too distracted by the audiobook to get hard when Eren runs his fingers through the hair, gently scraping his nails over Levi’s skin right at the base of his cock on the return journey to his hip. Or perhaps he’s just too spent from earlier. Levi sighs, melts a little further into the soft mattress. 

He considers all the things about Levi that are soft, his hair, his skin, his navel. Eren isn’t sure when he noticed that Levi’s body is full of contradictions. He loves how delicate Levi’s skin is just inside his sharp, jutting hip bone. He loves the way Levi rolls his hips, falls languid over furniture and yet still has hard shoulders, calloused hands and stubble on his jaw. 

He considers all the things about Levi that aren’t soft, his eyes, his vocabulary, his abs. He loves the way Levi looks at him with cold, hard eyes but a soft curve to his lips. He loves how Levi covers up all of his blunt edges with soft sweaters when he’s cold. He loves how Levi is too prideful to be kind, will curse him out when he’s been foolish and then nurture his heart when he’s vulnerable. 

Levi is a walking contradiction. 

Eren is so in love with him.

He splays his hand out across Levi’s stomach, appreciating how big it feels in comparison to Levi’s tapered waist. He loves how stark and bright Levi’s skin looks illuminated by the television screen, juxtaposed with the rose coloured flush of his nipples and the tip of his cock. His hand moves of its own accord, tucking itself around Levi’s waist and stroking up his ribs. Levi has become aware of Eren’s attention sometime while he was lost in thought. Eren doesn’t wait for him to speak up, just continues petting and admiring as long as he can. He wonders if that rosy flush has spread to Levi’s cheekbones. 

He thinks the rim of Levi’s hole turns the same colour when he moans underneath him. He considers Levi’s chest turns the same colour from exertion when he buries Eren’s face in the mattress and growls when Eren squirms. It’s his own breath hitching this time, warning him of the way his cock is growing hot the more he thinks about it. He lifts his head, turning to look as Levi’s eyelashes flutter against sculpted cheekbones. 

Eren realises that Levi’s lips are the same rose pink. 

His thumb is there before he can think it through, hand cupping Levi’s jaw and thumbing Levi’s smooth lower lip away from his teeth. Levi opens his eyes then, just barely, just to watch what Eren is doing. He doesn’t bother to meet Levi’s eyes, takes his passivity as the consent that it is and pulls Levi’s jaw wider, denting the pad of his thumb on those hard, blunt teeth. He props himself up on his elbow, leaning over Levi before he ventures further. He only brushes the tip of Levi’s tongue but revels in the way he responds, laving at Eren’s finger. Levi only puts up with it for a minute before nipping at him in a kind of playful protest. 

Eren’s cock throbs hard and heavy where it’s resting against Levi’s hip. He lets himself meet Levi’s eyes, trying to portray what he wants without disturbing the atmosphere. Levi looks back at him for a moment, Eren’s thumb trapped between his teeth and a contemplative look in his eye. Then he releases his hold and licks a slow, decadent, stripe up each of Eren’s fingers. When Eren regains his leverage on Levi’s teeth his jaw slackens, letting his mouth open so Eren can reunite their tongues. 

Eren goes weak at the disgruntled whine Levi emits when Eren won’t kiss him properly and gives in almost immediately, pressing kisses onto Levi’s mouth in between laving and nipping at his lips.

Levi removes his earbuds, letting them fall aside while Eren starts a path of nips and licks down his chest. He lavishes Levi’s nipples with slow attention, more riled with every gasp and moan he manages to coax out of his lover. But he makes an effort to push aside the need to rush. That’s not what he wants, he doesn’t want to ruin this feeling. Instead, he takes the time to dip his tongue into Levi’s cute bellybutton just to watch him snort, squirm and kick.

Just when he thinks Levi is getting too distracted he sucks a mark into the sensitive dip inside Levi’s hip until he’s writhing for completely different reasons. He laves at the skin there, watching carefully for the hitch in Levi’s breathing that means he’s exactly where Eren wants him. 

It doesn’t take long. There’s something about tonight, right then, that has them both malleable. Eren stops wasting time and engulfs Levi’s thick cock in his mouth.

It’s sloppy. He doesn’t hold back the lewd slurping noise when he pops off Levi’s cock. Twice more and Levi is heavy on his tongue, hiding quiet noises behind his hand and averting his eyes when he realises Eren has no plans to wipe the saliva dripping from lip to chin. He swallows him deep, not bothering to stop his throat from rebelling and convulsing with a wet noise that he knows is going to wreck Levi. True to form, Levi’s hips twitch. Eren doesn’t bother to push him back into the bed or to stop him from rolling them with his cock buried uncomfortably deep. Every movement sends the head of Levi’s cock pushing his gag reflex. He doesn’t fight it, lets Levi continue his small thrusts into the wet, hot, responsive cavern of his mouth. He tries not to smirk when Levi groans and uses the hand not stifling his moans to cup Eren’s jaw. Levi sweeps his thumb across Eren’s lower lip, feeling how he’s stretched them wide and staring as his cock moves past them. His pupils are blown wider than Eren has ever seen them, no thanks to the darkness of their surroundings. But Levi looks so fucked-out that Eren’s own cock twitches where it’s trapped between him and the mattress. Still, he watches Levi through the stinging in his eyes as he gets more desperate; wanton need replacing hesitance as Levi brings the hand down from his mouth and tugs at Eren’s hair.

“C’mon- c’mon, Eren please,” Levi whispers mostly to himself. Eren makes an appreciative hum at the acknowledgement that Levi’s not in control tonight, despite what Eren has allowed him to do. When he doesn’t give Levi more room to move and the pace doesn’t change Levi’s fingers dig more harshly into his hair. The stinging in his scalp is distracting, bordering on truly painful, but the hand still cupping his jaw is so gentle. Levi’s thumb works in gentle strokes where the muscles in Eren’s jaw strain and he’s so lost. Lost for Levi and his stupid contradictions. 

Then Eren moves, making sure to use the rough flat of his tongue across the frenulum. Levi chokes out a moan, thighs coming up to clamp around Eren’s head. He pries them away just enough to be able to bob his head and then suck Levi right back down again. He allows Levi his desperate little hip rolls, meeting every bob of Eren’s head with an enthused little twitch, until his thighs tremble in Eren’s grip from the strain of it. Maybe on another day Eren would hold off; or maybe on another day Levi would be holding off. But today Eren coaxes it out of Levi as fast as feels natural, because Levi is chasing his pleasure in Eren’s body in a way that makes Eren feel as though he’s part of the natural conclusion. So familiar and with so much future that Levi has no reason to make this more spectacular than he would with his hand. Because Eren will be there tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. 

So Levi looks down at dark, heavy lidded eyes and sees the promise of another day. Another day so don’t rush. Just let it happen.

But of course that makes it so much better and Levi’s orgasm hits him hard and fast. And his stomach clenches, pulling him in to curl around Eren’s head where he’s still clinging on for dear life and flooding Eren’s mouth. Eren drinks him down with a broken moan. Levi loses his grip on reality for a mere moment, during which he falls back against the bed and the tension rolls out of him. 

When he opens his eyes Eren is leaning over him, one arm sinking into the mattress beside Levi’s head and the other reaching down his body. Levi doesn’t have to look to know what Eren is doing, can hear the slick noise of Eren using the moisture leftover on Levi’s cock on himself. Something about having Eren, breathless and a little desperate, on top of him sends a fresh pang of arousal through Levi’s gut. He hitches a knee up, pressing his thigh into Eren’s side and hooking his ankle around Eren’s back. “Come for me?” he asks, slipping a hand between them to stroke Eren’s abs.

“Fuck,” is the only thing that passes Eren’s lips before he’s tipping over the edge. Levi, with his palm pressed flat against Eren’s body, feels the delicious way his abs twitch. He knocks Eren’s hand away, stroking him through the last few spurts and grinning at Eren’s winded groan. 

“That was a lot,” Levi says. Eren just huffs a silent laugh and rolls away onto his back. Levi notes happily that Eren hands the tissues over without prompting. “And here I thought you’d exhausted yourself on the sofa,” 

“Me? Tired?” Eren glances down Levi’s body to where he’s wiping Eren’s come from his skin. “Never,” he says. Levi only has to glance at Eren’s wolfish grin to work out where this is going.

“Eren, no- no no- Eren! Not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://raefill.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/raefilll) / [ig](https://www.instagram.com/raefilll/)
> 
> Let me know what you think~
> 
> Rae.


End file.
